Modular computer systems and so-called modular servers are known as backbone servers, and they are used for business backbone systems, for example. These modular servers are a combination of a network, a server, and a storage device, etc.
The modular server is made up of multiple CPUs (processors), a network, multiple I/O (input/output interface) modules, and an I/O switch, as well as management server modules, that are installable in an enclosure, such as a rack.
The management server controls the I/O switches based on a management table. The management server changes the combination of multiple CPUs and multiple I/O modules as needed by means of the I/O switch. The management table, for example, is made up of an I/O switch management table which identifies the I/O connection status with the CPU, and a table showing the configuration of the I/O and input/output device connected to the CPU.
The structure of a modular computer system, for example, is disclosed in JP-A No. 229967/2002 (Patent document 1)
Technology for system management by batch processing using management tables to connect I/O devices with multiple computers in a modular computer system, for example, is disclosed in JP-A No. 328093/1999 (Patent document 2).
[Patent document 1] JP-A No. 229967/2002
[Patent document 2] JP-A No. 328093/1999
However, the connection technology utilizing management tables in the above-mentioned type of modular computer systems were found to possess the following problems according to the present inventors.
Namely, when the management server is in the process of assigning an as yet unassigned I/O to a particular CPU, as requested by the system management software (policy), the only available information in the management table is the type of I/O connected to the I/O switch. The management server therefore cannot decide which unassigned I/O to select in order to connect to the requested I/O device.
Moreover, when the system management software (policy) requests the management server to connect, to a particular CPU, an I/O device having a configuration that is identical to that CPU, the management server is capable of detecting an I/O that is unassigned to the CPU, based on the management table.
However, the management table contains no information on what input/output devices are connected to each I/O and no information such as the input/output device specifications. The management server therefore cannot decide which detected I/O to select in order to connect to an input/output device with the same configuration.
Therefore, the process of making connections in a modular computer system must be performed by administrators, such as system service personnel, who make the connections manually, and this creates the problem of a drastic increase in man-hours and cost.